


The Secrets of Virginia: Welcome To Mystic Falls

by BizzlRoklyptc



Series: The Secrets Of Virginia [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: The Littrell Family just moved to Mystic Falls, VA from Atlanta Georgia. They own a real estate agency and has had their eye on the Salvatore Boarding House (manor) for quite some time. When of the the members of the agency decided to go to the house to get a price, he comes face to face with the owner of the house.Characters will be introduced as they are mentioned in the story.This is part of a series I wanted to write.Characters in chapter 1:Baylee Littrell (30 years old)Damon SalvatoreMystery Woman (she has not been named yet but will be introduced next chapter)Myster Man
Relationships: Baylee Littrell/Original Female Character(s), Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Series: The Secrets Of Virginia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060043
Kudos: 1





	The Secrets of Virginia: Welcome To Mystic Falls

My family and I just moved from Atlanta to Mystic Falls, VA. I work for a real estate agency owned by my family, Littrell’s Real-estate. I was looking for someone to help sell this house, a manor up the hill by the ol wine cellar. Salvatore manor. Had been here since 1864. Our realtor’s office can never sell it due to the owners. If I could sell the house, I could get the biggest bonus of my life. 

It was a Tuesday morning. I needed to get the tour of the house so that I could start marketing it. The only thing on my to do list. I walked up the long driveway. This house had a huge yard, open front foyer and trees spread about. As I made my way up to the front door, I noticed a metal crest on the front door engraved with a “S” I assumed it was for the last name. 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I cleared my throat getting ready to do my spill about how I wanted to buy the house and put it up on the market. Once I knocked the 3rd time, a man answered the door. He had dark hair, bright blue eyes and a stare that would turn anyone away.

“We don’t want any.” His voice was cold and look was piercing. He was trying to slam the door in front of my face, I pressed my body in front of the door. I didn’t need this to fall through again. This will be the second time I have spoken to this man about this house. “ Uh, sorry sir, I just wanted to talk to you about your house. It is a lovely house.” I said in a stutter.

He was a lot stronger than I was but this time he managed to let me through. First time in months I was able to actually have him open the door. “What exactly are you here for?? You want the house?? Im not selling.” I stuttered again. “No, sir, I know that. I just want to talk to you about a opportu-” 

“Do you want a drink?” The home owner poured a drink from what looked like a bag. I didn’t even drink. “No thank you. It’s 8am.” 

He shrugged and began to drink out of the glass. “More for me.”  
The house was quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. “So tell me more about this deal. You’re wanting to buy the manor and do what with it?? Tear it down? Make a strip club? I’m all for that. But then what do we do about the bodies?” 

As he spoke I caught the last part. “B..Bodies?? What do you mean?” As he was pouring another drink from the small bagI noticed he started to take a deeper breath with every pour. I looked around the house, this was the first time I had been inside. The room was full of pictures, and a fireplace was burning. I caught myself looking at a photo of a woman, a young woman in a dress with her hair up. She held a fan up to her face only exposing her eyes.

This photo caught me off guard for sure. I was mesmerized by her. Little did I know the guy that opened the door was standing clear behind me. “Pretty isn’t she? They don’t make them like that anymore.”  
“No..No they do not. Who is she?” 

The man managed to circle himself around as if I was his next meal. “You don’t smell like everyone else. What do you drink during the day?” 

He made me very nervous. But I managed to gulp out more words to his questions. “Water, uh, milk, sometimes, wine... “

“Ugh, a wine guy, Im a bourbon man myself. I always like the way it burns going down. I like my drink the way I like my meal, hot and smooth.” He creeped me out. “Yea...well..if you aren’t going to sell to me I am going to go, nice actually talking to you again-”

When I realized I didn’t get his name, he stepped closer to me. “You’re scared.” He said to me. His eyes were no longer blue. They were red. Like a blood shot red. “Uhm, your eyes are ...bleeding? What the hell?” 

This guy who pretty much led me to his home flashed his teeth and I noticed a sharp tooth. Teeth. What looked like his canines. I began to back up away from him. I could hear my heart beat in my throat. “Hey dude, you’re kind of freaking me out, can I just go-”

“Go? What?! No, c’mon man let me show you the rest of the house.” He suddenly grabbed me by my shoulder piercing his finger nails into them. I thought he was going to break my shoulder, let alone me. I tried to get away. But he was strong. “What the f-” as I was finishing my sentence. I heard a shout from the back room. 

“Damon stop!” A woman called his name. She rushed to him what seemed like in a speed of light. So fast I didn’t even see her appear to him and grab him. But I know that she did. I know she grabbed him because she had him pinned against he wall. “I need you to get out of here now!” She said loudly. I was stumped and very confused. Where did she come form?? How can she can she have this dude against the wall like this? He had to be my same build. 

“Uh...yea..” As soon as I turned around I was faced with another man. He had blue eyes. My height. He stared at me deeply. Not like the other guy. This one was more soft looking. As if he was trying to get into my soul, into my head. 

The words that this man spoke to me started to echo into my head and I felt relaxed and very calm. “You didn’t see anything, you never came to this house, you do not want to come back to this house. You will stay away from us.”

“I will stay away from you.” And then everything went blank.


End file.
